Back to start
by Windfighter
Summary: Tidus is back in Zanarkand after they have defeated Sin. But why did Sin showed up in the first place? And what if Tidus had the power of summoning? I'm not saying that he has, but... Who knows?
1. Back in Zanarkand

MUAHAHA!!! My OWN picture about what happens after the FFX-cast have defeated Sin!  
  
Tidus: I'm in it?  
  
You're the main-person Tidus   
  
Tidus: WOHO!!!  
  
And the whole story is told in Tidus's pov!  
  
Tidus: cool!  
  
Do the disclaimer, please?  
  
Tidus: Sure! Master -gets a chair in the head as Windfighter yells that she's not a master- Windfighter doesn't own FFX. But she owns Kasandra!  
  
YAY!!   
  
------------------------  
  
I was back in Zanarkand. We had made it! We had defeated Sin! But I was wondering if the using of Machina really was wrong and if Sin really was our punishment for that. I decided to find out and went to library.  
  
"God day Tidus", the Lady there said.  
  
I knew that her name was Kasandra. She was very beautiful with her long brown hair and her eyes had different colours. One was green and one was blue. She reminded me about Yuna.  
  
"I hope you win the Blitzball tournament", she continued.  
  
"Thanks", I answered.  
  
That would mean it was still the same day as I left, but before the game. I hope I wouldn't have to go to Spira again. Of course I wanted to see the others again, but I didn't wanted to kill my old man once more.  
  
"Do you know how long we have used Machina?" I asked Kasandra.  
  
"At least 200 years. I'm not to sure", she answered.  
  
"Thank you anyway", I said.  
  
But why hadn't Sin showed up yet? If he was the punish for the using of Machina I mean. I had walked a while in the library when a book caught my eyes. "Summoner and Aeons" it was named. I took it down and settled down to read.  
  
_A Summoner is a person that can summon Aeons. It is a very rare gift and only a few people are able to do it. To be able to summon is often a gift a family have gained. Once the signs of being a Summoner are showed the person that has the gift starts a travel around the world to find the mightiest Aeon._  
  
I knew most of that already so I jumped to the capital "Signs of a Summoner" and read it.  
  
_The first sign of being a Summoner is that the person that has the gift can hear things other can't. It is mostly music but sometimes even voices.  
Another sign is pictures of places, often shown in dreams. Those pictures are showing places the Summoner will travel to. It can be a place where there is an Aeon or a quest the Summoner will have to do.  
A third sign is the personality. A person that maybe is a Summoner is often very happy, but at the same time a bit sad. This is the hardest sign (for the person himself) to notice.  
The last sign is that Summoners often think they are special, even before they become Summoners._  
  
I thought back on the time I was in Spira. Once, when we where in a temple I heard some music that the others didn't heard. And I remembered the night before I left. I dreamed about them. And all the places and temples we went to. But I couldn't be a Summoner, could I? I mean, well I don't know what I mean anyway.  
  
_A gift in the family..._ That would have to mean that someone in my family had the power to Summon, if I was a Summoner I mean. I decided not to think of that question and continued to read.  
  
"Aeons and there abilities". No, I know them all.   
  
"A Summoners abilities". Isn't that to summon?  
  
_A Summoner has, except the power to Summon, the ability to use healing magic. From their start of being a Summoner they know how to use Cure. When their experience grows they learn other magic like Life and Full-life.  
A Summoner can never use a magic that can hurt someone, like Fire or Ice._  
  
That was followed by a long list of magic. Since I was sure I knew them all, what was the point of reading the list?  
  
"Weapons of Summoners" was the next capital. I read it somewhat careful.  
  
_If you ask a person that is not a Summoner he or she will describe a Summoner as "A witch that can summon awful monsters". But that is not a correct description. For the first so is most of the Aeons very nice, and they are not awful. Maybe if you are not used to them, but when you get to know them you will find out that they are really friendly.  
A Summoner is a normal person that has gained the gift of summon, that can use healing magic and sometimes is a Summoner even good at battles. Every Summoner has some kind of weapon.  
A rod: This is the weakest weapon.  
A flute: This weapon is quite weak, but it puts the enemy to sleep.  
A Bow: It is very unusual that a Summoner has this weapon, but it's quite strong.  
A sword: This is the strongest weapon.  
A Summoner that has got a sword do not summon as often as one with a rod. The weaker the Summoners weapon is, the more they summon._  
  
I had a sword! But then I remembered that Auron had a sword as well. So that couldn't be a sign of me being a Summoner. Anyway, I didn't believed that I was a Summoner so why did I thought of me being one?  
  
"Dark Aeons". That doesn't sounds interesting.  
  
"Special places". Who cares about that?  
  
"The beginning and the end of Summoners." Hmmm.... What could that be about? I started to read it.  
  
_**Once there was a young woman. She was 16 years, with long red hair and sparkling blue eyes. She lived in a peaceful village where no more than 100 people lived. Since there where not many people there, their temple was quite small.  
One morning she waked up after having the strangest dream. It had not been a normal dream; it was more like pictures of places. The first picture had shown their temple, so she went there.  
She knew the high priest very well, and in that way she thought she was special. She was always welcome to the temple.  
When she came to the temple she heard music. She thought it was the most beautiful music she had ever heard, and she was sure she had heard it before.  
"From where does that music comes?" she asked the priest.  
The priest looked at her like she was insane.  
"This was found here in the morning", he said, showing her a flute.  
"Someone must have forgotten it", she said.  
"Your name is on it", the priest answered.  
"Then it must be a present to me", she said happily.  
But at the inside she was confused. She thought of the dream and wondered what it could mean. And the flute she just got. She was so inside her thoughts she did not noticed that she was on the way to the nearest town. It was just five kilometres to that town so she walked.  
When she came to the town she went to the temple. When she had gone inside she felt strange, like she had a new power. She became scared and run away from the temple, and the town.  
She run and run. It became night and then she stopped. She held her flute against the heaven and suddenly a big bird was flying towards her.**_  
  
_This is said to be the beginning of the Summoners. Of course there are lots of stories about the first Summoner. Most of those stories are collected in a book called "Stories of Summoners". But no one knows exactly how it began.  
It is also said that the Summoners has a special quest. When that quest is done, all the Summoners will disappear._  
  
A quest? What kind of quest could that be? Now I was really confused. Yuna and the others thought that killing Sin was the quest. But Yuna hadn't disappeared after we had killed him. It was I who disappeared. I mean disappeared from Spira. I was still alive, wasn't I? But that Summoners disappears maybe don't mean that they die. They maybe just disappear from their place and time. Oh well. Me and my theories.  
  
Outside it was getting dark, and the game would soon begin. And since I was the Star player in our team, I haded to go...  
  
"Good luck!" I heard Kasandra call after me as I went out.  
  
---------------  
  
Tidus: Why did you ended it there?  
  
Just felt like it would be a too long chap if I continued...  
  
Tidus: Oh. But you HAVE written more.  
  
Jupp, and I will put it up emi... um... Right when this chap is up, and fixed =D  
  
Tidus: Okay 


	2. The book about Tidus's adventures

hehe, I forgot to put this chap up -blush-

Tidus: HOW COULD YOU?! THAT'S SO...!!!

Easy boy... Well, here it comes anyway

Tidus: -quickly- MasterWindfighterdoesn'townFFX,sheonlyownsKasandra...

Do you really think the people heard that?

Tidus: ehe... O.o'

-------------------

"WE WON!" I called happily after the game.

"Of course we did", said one of my team-mates.

"We are best", another said.

I thought of the game. We had won with 5-0, and I had made all the goals. But if it hadn't been for our goalkeeper, they would have gained three goals. But we are the star team, how should we be able to lose? We celebrated for hours after the game, and we ate a really great meal. It was way past midnight when we went home.

I slept well that night, but I had a strange dream. It begun with the Blitz ballgame, and then I dreamed about Spira and everything I had experienced there. Then I was back in Zanarkand, talking to my father. Suddenly I was in the library, talking to Kasandra about Summoners. There after I was in a temple, inside a forbidden room and heard some wonderful music. Then I was outside the temple and I summoned. I decided to learn more about Summoners, so I went to the library.

When I came to there I found a book. I thought it was really strange. Not that I had found a book, but the name of the book. It was named _"Tidus adventures"_ and most of the pages were empty. But the way it started it sounded like it was about a boy named Tidus that thought he was best because he was star player in Zanarkand Abes. When he played Blitzball a monster (later named Sin) showed up and destroyed Zanarkand and Tidus meet a man named Auron who took him closer to the monster. And when they got there the monster (hard to describe exactly) swallowed them. When Tidus waked up he was in some ruins.

It sounded exactly as my story. I thought it was weird. Why would anyone write a book about that, and why had the writer left so many empty pages? I don't know how long I had stand there when I heard someone come closer. I hided the book under the chair, and pretended that I was searching after another one.

"God day Tidus!"

It was just Kasandra. For a while I had been really afraid.

"Hi Kasandra", I said.

"You were great at the game yesterday."

"Thank you", I answered. "I had no idea that you were there to see it."

This wasn't working well. I just embarrassed myself.

"Everyone was there", she continued.

I wasn't really paying any attention to what she said. I thought about how beautiful she was, and her figure was just perfect.

"Are you looking after a book?" she asked.

"Err... well..."

I couldn't believe this. Why couldn't I just tell her? I tried to think of something else, but that only made me feel more stupid.

"Do you have any books about Summoners?" I asked.

"Yes we have", she answered. "Just a minute."

I settled down and waited. The good thing was that I wasn't thinking about the book any longer. Now I was just thinking about Kasandra. I couldn't help it.

"Here are some books about Summoners."

"Thanks a lot", I said as she put the books on the table.

"You are welcome", she answered. "But why are you so interested in Summoners?"

"It's a long story"; I said.

"Then please tell me", she begged.

I didn't knew what to do. Should I tell her everything or should I say that I didn't wanted to talk about it??? No, that would be to lie. But where could I begin?

"Do you believe in Summoners?" I asked.

"I have always believed in them", she answered.

I was really surprised by that answer. I had always thought that she was that type of person that only believed in material things.

"When I was a child I dreamed about being a Summoner", she continued.

"Okay, I've decided", I said, most because I really needed to be sure about it. "I will tell you why I am interested in Summoners."

It felt great telling Kasandra everything. And the best thing was that she believed it. We talked about Summoners a long time after night had came. I had even told her about the strange book I found. She didn't seemed surprised, but she maybe just didn't showed it.

"What are the signs of a Summoner?" she asked.

"One: A Summoner can hear things that people without the gift can't", I said.

"You have done that, right?" she asked.

"Yes. Two: Pictures of places often showed in dreams."

"The dream before you left."

"Three: A Summoner is often very happy, but a bit sad at the same time."

"You are often happy. But if you are sad.... I don't know."

"Four: They think they are special."

"Okay", she laughed. "That's you."

I couldn't sleep that night. I lay awake and thought about what she had said.

_'That's you'_

Was I really a Summoner? I did not wanted to believe it. I do not want to believe it. I was angry, I don't know why, so I went out.

"This is your entire fault!" I yelled.

I got no answer.

"I hate you", I continued.

Still no answers. But of course, why would there be any?

_Are you gonna start cry again?_

It sounded like my old man.

"Where are you?"

_Cry baby._

"I am NOT a cry baby!", I screamed.

_You can't even hit a ball._

"You're wrong!"

I felt tears coming from my eyes. I really hated my old man.

"I... I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed out loud.

_Of course you do._

He laughed. I hated that laugh.

"What do you want?" I asked.

_I'm gonna show you how to hit a ball._

"I can hit a ball!!"

Of course you can.

He did not mean that. He was ironic. But this was the first time I had him be ironic.

_First you need a ball._

A ball come from nowhere and hit my head. It hurt.

"What was that good for?!"

No answer. Where had he gone?

"Where are you?"

Still no answer. My anger was way up high.

"Say something!" I yelled.

The ball flew up into the air and hit me in my head again. I felt a bit dizzy.

"Stop that", I begged.

A new hit by the ball, in my stomach this time.

"Ouch."

It felt like my stomach was going up. And he just laughed. I hated him. His laugh was the only thing I heard. I didn't hear that someone was calling my name. His laugh echoed through my head as I past out.

When I woke up Kasandra was sitting next to me. I tried to settle up, but I felt dizzy and fell down again.

"Lay still", said Kasandra. "What happened?"

"I don't know", I answered.

"You do know", she said. "Don't try to fool me."

I felt stupid. She could read me as an open book it felt like.

"You can trust me."

She bent down and gave me a soft kiss.

"It was just so strange", I said.

"Tell me something in your life that's not strange."

I had no answer on that. I settled up and looked at her.

"How did you know I was here, by the way?" I asked her.

"I was asleep, and in the dream I saw a picture of you lying here."

"Pictures of places, often shown in dreams..."

I don't know why I said that, I just did. She laughed. I thought it was weird. How come everybody laughs?

"You're trying to say that I'm a Summoner?"

"Uhm...I don't know", I said stupidly.

"Well, it was a good thing I dreamed about it anyway."

"Sure it was", I answered.

"Let's go inside", said Kasandra.

"Now, what was it that happened?" asked Kasandra.

"Well, I was thinking about being a Summoner... I don't want to be one. I went outside, trying to get rid of my anger... Then I heard my old man...He made me angry, saying that I couldn't even hit a ball..."

"But you can do that!" said Kasandra angrily.

"Yeah, I know... And then he said that he was gonna teach me how to hit it and a ball come from nowhere and hit my head. That made me even angrier."

Kasandra looked a bit scared and I guess that I must have looked really angry, so I wasn't surprised.

"There after ball hit me in my stomach and I past out."

"That must have hurt", said Kasandra.

"It did", I answered.

"But you're alright now?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks to you."

I kissed her. She didn't push me away. She kissed back.

**Ano ruroni wa hasiteru**

**Kirei na mirai wo mitsukeru**

**Namida wo kaumjite **

**kare no mune no naka.**

_This wanderer will run_

_Seeking a bright future_

_Feeling the tears_

_Within his heart._

That's what I thought of when I kissed her. I don't know from where I got it. I guess I must have heard it sometime, somewhere. But I don't know where.

-----------------------------

hehe, I will try to be quicker with the next chap But I won't promise anything. School starts soon and so on...

Tidus: -cough-Bullshit-cough-

IT DOES!!! Don't blame me! Blame the teachers...

Tidus: -.-

HEY, I'm starting in a new class and everything!

Tidus: Off-topic...

Sowwy... Well, -turns to readers- please REVIEW!!!


	3. Battles and foodtime

Here I go with another chap

Tidus: geez... just hurry up, will you?

Nah, I don't.

Tidus: YOU HAVE TOO!!!

Do I? Don't think so Tidus...

Tidus: Answer the review then?

oki Thanks for the review mister Dr. Evans. I'm not strong enough to do fifty, and I'm not a soilder.

Tidus: -throws a book at Windy- That was NOT what you should answer...

hehe, just felt like it Uhm... This is after the game, and Kasandra reminds him about Yuna... The way she looks at least. I guess that's why he kissed her. hehe, he should just see the evul things I've got planed Uhm... and by the way... How can I do to make it more real?

Tidus: She doesn't own FFX blaha blaha Belongs to Square-blaha blaha

square-one?

Tidus: START THE CHAP!!!

Still in Tidus pov

-------------------

When I woke up the next day, I continued to pack my things. Kasandra and I was going on a travel.

"What am I supposed to bring with me?" I asked myself.

I looked around in the book and my eyes fell on the book "Tidus's adventures". I looked in it.

_Tidus thought about being a Summoner. He did not wanted to be one, and he went out in the middle of the night, trying to collect his thoughts._

That hadn't been there yesterday. I was confused. There was something scary about the whole thing.

_He looked Kasandra deeply in her eyes and gave her a passionate kiss._

I laid the book in my backpack, together with loads of other stuff. I looked around; looking if there was anything I had forgotten. I thought about the book, Kasandra, Yuna, Sin, Spira, Summoners, everything! I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I went down and opened the door. It was Kasandra, not very surprising. We had decided to meet here and know.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Just a few seconds", I answered.

"Do you have everything?"

"Almost. I can't find my sword."

"Have you looked in the basement?"

I blushed. I had forgotten just that place. I went down and looked around there. It was loads of things there. And there was the sword! I went back up and showed her the sword. She laughed, she's always laughing at me I think. But I most have looked funny when I stood there and proudly showed her my sword.

"Look what I've got", she said and showed me a staff.

"Is that a good weapon?" I asked.

"No, it's really bad. But it's the only one I've got."

She was still smiling. I couldn't help to smile back.

"Let's go", I said.

We went out, and I became a bit sad. Who knew if we'll ever come back? When we had came out from the city I turned around and waved to it. Kasandra also waved, and she did also seam quite sad about leaving the only home she had ever had. After one or two minutes we turned our backs to Zanarkand. It was now it all would begin.

We walked fast. We wanted to come to the next city before the night fell upon us. But it was a long way to go and the sun was already going down. We talked about a lot of things while we walked, like fiends and battles and so on. I told her that I thought it had been funny to be a Guardian.

"If you are a Summoner, are you going to have Guardians then?" asked Kasandra.

"How can you be so sure that I'm a Summoner?" I asked back.

"I said 'If you are'... Oh well, we'll find out about that anyway."

"I can guard myself."

"Yeah, right", she said and knocked something behind me.

I turned around and found myself face to face with a big tiger, the biggest I had ever seen. I took out my sword and told it to go away or else... I don't think he understood me. It jumped towards me and bite into my left arm. I felt like I was going to faint, it hurt so much. But I ignored the pain and attacked the tiger. Kasandra hit the tiger with her staff and the tiger jumped towards her instead. I stopped it with my sword and I guess the tiger was pretty weak at it's defend, because it fainted at once. Kasandra and I left the place as fast as our legs could run.

"Let's stay here", I said.

"There are only a few kilometers left", Kasandra said.

"Please", I beged.

She looked at me and her face turned white. I guess she saw the place where I had been bitten. I avoid looking at the woumd. I felt the pain it caused, that was enough.

"Why haven't you said anything?" she asked.

"I just... I didn't wanted to think about it..."

"Well that's just to perfect. You know what can happen if you don't take care of your wounds?"

"Yes, they can.... Actually no..."

"There's a great risk of infection. Let me take a look at it. Take of your sweater."

"Wha-Whaddya mean?"

"You heard me, take it of."

"Why?"

"Otherwise I cannot take care of your wound."

I continued looking stupidly at her.

"Fine, then I'll do it. Arms up!"

I raised my arms as she came nearer. She pulled of my sweater and took something from her backpack.

"This can hurt", she said warmly.

She washed my wound with some ointment. She was right, it did hurt! Afterwards she put a bandage around the wound and it really didn't hurt so much any longer.

"I'll go see if I can find any wood, is that okay?" Kasandra asked.

"I can help you", I proposed.

"You just sit here and wait, and if anything happens, shout!"

She went away, leaving me alone. I looked up to the sky. The moon and the stars shined and my thoughts went to Yuna and Rikku and I wondered if they were also looking at the stars.

"I'm back!" called Kasandra.

I just sat there quietly. She droped the wood and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine", I said avoiding.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking..."

She settled down infront of me. I ignored her a bit and continued looking at the stars.

"You look a bit sad."

"I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"And I think you are hungry! Just wait and I cook something lovely!"

I smiled at her and she started making a fire. I turned around and looked at her as she was cooking. The fire looked so nice, so I settled down beside it and felt the heat flowing over me. I laid down and closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Foodtime!" called Kasandra.

I opened my eyes looked at her.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"As I said, it's foodtime", she answered.

"How long have I slept?"

"About an hour. Do you like Tacos?"

"Yes, that's my favorite food."

Kasandra smiled and settled down beside me. Then we started to eat, it tasted delicious. I eat quite much, while Kasandra only ate a little.

"Aren't you going to eat more?" I asked.

"I'm not so hungry", she answered.

Then she laughed nervously.

"I've never seen anyone eat that much food!"

"Much? This isn't much."

"What's much then?"

"You'll see, sooner or later", I answered secretly.

She looked at me a while and then she turned her eyes up to the stars.

"Look there!" she said and pointed to the stars.

"What is it?!" I asked.

"It's the Lion", she answered. "And there is the Hunter."

"And there is his sword!"

She laughed again.

"You're stupid or not? That's Masamune and a Hunter uses a bow, not a sword."

"Oh", I said stupidly.

Then I fell silent and just looked at the stars. They were beautiful. Kasandra took my hand in her and laid her head on my shoulder. It felt great having her so close.

"You know what?" she mumbled. "You reminds me of my lost brother."

I said nothing, I stoped breath. I think that even my heart stoped beating.

"He's just as handsome as you are."

I relaxed. She thought of me as handsome? What should I say, I didn't knew. I just sat there, felling my heart beating faster and faster.

"How is he like, your brother?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never meet him."

I looked at her and saw tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay", she said.

"How do you know how he looks?"

"I've gained pictures of him. I have them with me."

"In your backpack?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'll go get them."

"It's my mother who have saved them. I was only two years when he..."

I laid my arm around her.

"Don't cry", I whispered, "everything is going to be okay."

"I can't help it, I want to meet him!"

"We'll maybe meet him during our travel!"

She gave me a small smile.

"That's right", I said, "keep smiling."

"But why? I'm not glad", she said.

"A Summoner have to be glad. The have to laugh and give hope to everyone."

"I don't think I understand..."

"Laugh with me!"

I laughed. Then she laughed too. I have to admit that it sounded awfully, both of us laughing at nothing. But it worked! It worked for me before, didn't it? She was happy again. Now we laughed "for real" because we thought it sounded so funny. I stoped laughing and looked at her. She stoped too.

"Whenever you felling sad, do like that", I said to her.

"I will", she promised.

We looked back at the sky.

"Look", she said. "There it is!"

"It's wonderful", I said.

"Of course it is. It's 'The lovers heart'. It's very rare seldom you see it."

"I've heard it comes up when to people have fallen in love."

I looked softly at her at she looked back at me. We draw nearer eachother and kissed. A star fall from the heaven and a gentle wind was blowing. It was just Kasandra, the earth, and I. And Earth does leave people alone when that magical moment appear. Because it was really magical. I can swear to Yevon on that! It maybe was a dream, I don't know, but if it was, it was lovely. I didn't wanted it to end.

-------------------

Yeah... uhm... What can you say about this?

Tidus: IT'S STUPID!!!

Actually, I think it's lovely. Not this chap maybe, but the story itself.

Tidus: I wonder who Kasandra's brother is...

You'll see... someday

Tidus: -starts to sing- Somewhere over the rainbow

every reader: -runs away- TURN IT OF!!!

Great Tidus... Now you scared away our readers...

Tidus: Your problem

-throws a apple at Tidus before turning to the few readers that's actually stayed- Please review


End file.
